A Test of Faith
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Title says all....contains some Christian content


A test of faith  
  
By Shannon  
  
(NOTE: I do not own the characters to the fanfics).  
  
Link and Zelda were extremely excited for they were expecting a baby. They already had a son, Link II and now were expecting their second child. That day finally came when Zelda gave birth to a daughter, Cordelia Anne.   
  
Link looked at his wife and new daughter. "She's so beautiful, Zelda. Hey Link, come in here and see your new baby sister."  
  
Link II was only 3 years old as he toddled into his parents bedroom. Link picked him up to give him a good look at his baby sister.  
  
"See Link, you've got a baby sister to look after. You're gonna be a big brother now."  
  
Link II said nothing but sucked his thumb.  
  
"She's absolutely beautiful," said Zelda. "She's got my hair and your beautiful brown eyes, Link."  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Zelda," said Link as he put down his son and gave his wife a hug. "Now you two just lie there and relax. Link jr. and I are gonna go address our fellow Hylians."  
  
Link and his son went to their balcony on the palace. Several thousands of people waved to them and cheered as they anticipated the result of Zelda's delivery.  
  
"My fellow Hylians," he said. "A child has been born to our family...Princess Cordelia Anne!"  
  
Everyone cheered and screamed as a servant handed Link the baby princess. He held her out for all to see.   
  
All went well for the next three weeks until baby Cordelia started to come down with some sort of illness. She had horrible symptoms which kept her up all night. The Royal doctor, Dr. Zork, gave her a checkup.   
  
Link and Zelda waited in the parlor, worried and horrified. Sweat glistened their foreheads and palms as Dr. Zork came out to them to speak with them.  
  
"Your majesty," said Dr. Zork, nervously running his hand through his semi-gray hair. "Princess Cordelia is terribly ill. Her temperature is an alarming 105 degrees and her symptoms indicate that she has pneumonia."  
  
"PNEUMONIA?" cried Link and Zelda simultaneously.  
  
Dr. Zork nodded. "If we don't give her medication and immediate medical attention right away, it's possible that she could die later this week. We need to take her to the Hyrulian University Medical Center immediately."  
  
"How could this have happened?" cried Zelda.   
  
Dr. Zork explained Zelda how the baby could've contracted pneumonia.   
  
"Will she improve, Dr. Zork?" asked Link.  
  
"Yes Link but she will only improve with time."  
  
That night, Princess Cordelia was escorted to the Hyrulian University Medical Center. She was placed in the pediatrics facility that was just built a year ago. Link, Zelda, and Link II came to visit but was turned down.  
  
"She's contagious," said one of the nurses. "There aren't any visitors allowed right now."  
  
The next morning, Link ordered Princess Cordelia's room to be disinfected for the safety of his family and servants. He then went to a small cafe and had breakfast and then went to see his daughter. Again, he was turned down.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't see her, your Majesty," said Dr. Hoku, the doctor assigned to the sick child. "She's very contagious and very ill."  
  
"I don't care," said Link. "I don't care if I get pneumonia myself. I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
"I am terribly sorry, your Majesty, but it's the rules and for your own health."  
  
"Listen Dr. Hoku...that child is my flesh and blood and if I don't see her, I'll....."  
  
"Link, your Majesty," said Dr. Hoku. "Trust me, I know how you feel. If I could, I'd let you see your daughter but I can't because of health and safety reasons."  
  
"How do you know how I feel right now?"  
  
"Your Majesty, my son had the same ailment as your daughter when he was about a year old. I was not permitted to see my son for WEEKS on end. It was all in the hands of God. Fortunately, God touched my son and he was completely cured. My son is now 25 and studying here at Hyrule University's medical school. Just pray to the Lord and everything will be fine."  
  
"But at least tell me about my daughter's condition!"  
  
"Well, Your Majesty, she's not any better and she's getting weaker. It's in the hands of God now."  
  
After leaving the hospital, Link went to his study, put his head down on his desk, and sobbed.   
  
"God, why did you do this?" he cried out. "Why are you taking my little girl away?"  
  
And the Lord said to him:  
  
"My son, be thankful that you have enjoyed your daughter in the short time that you had. Pray and be thankful that your daughter is in good hands."  
  
Link wiped his eyes and prayed. "Oh Gracious Heavenly Father, I thank you for letting me have my daughter in the short period of time that she was well. Thank you for giving her to me and Zelda. Thank you for giving her to her little brother, Link Jr. In Jesus Christ's name, I pray AMEN."  
  
The next morning, Link and Zelda received a message from the hospital and were told to come down immediately.   
  
Link, Zelda, and Link Jr. met Dr. Hoku in the pediatrics waiting room. "You may go see your daughter."  
  
They entered Cordelia's hospital room and there she was, laughing and giggling and cooing like a normal baby.  
  
"It was a miracle," said Dr. Hoku. "Her temperature went down 99 degrees and she's doing quite well, though we may need to keep her here for the rest of the day for observation. She can come home tomorrow."  
  
Link and Zelda both hugged and cried tears of joy. "Thank you, Lord!" said Link, in between tears. "Thank you!"  
  
  
  



End file.
